Franklin Goedring
Franklin Goedring is the current Chairman of the Social Democratic and Labor Party. Early Life Born to a weathly Dundorfian family, Franklin Goedring's early life was one of great privilage and comfort. Franklin once claimed that "by the age of 10, I had been to every continent at least once, visiting too many countries to count, and was bored by every moment of it." On track to live a life of wealth, at the age of 17 Frankling commited "the one mistake that all rich, spoiled brats should make." After impregnating "a woman about 12 classes lower" than himself, Franklin was disowned by his parents after insisting on marriage. Without any money and "any skill that could be considered even remotely useful," Franklin soon began working at number of low-paying jobs financing his family and eventually joined a minor communist organization active in Dundorf. While he considered it a rather large mistake of youth, Franklin stated that "I came to hate everything that represent my parents. Money, wealth, social standing, capitalism, the nobility. As far as I was concerned, all had to be destroyed." Disillusioned with the apparent inability or lack of desire to act on party rhetoric, Franklin, his wife Rebecca and son Albert used their small savings to move to Egelion, stating that "while Egelion was by no means perfect, it seemed to have a found a medium between capitalist wasteland and communist hell." Political Career Arriving in Egelion at the age of 20, Franklin and his family settled in the province of Dul Kinea. He was soon approached by SDLP officials acting in party immigrant outreach programs. After achieving citizenship, Franklin began working as an official in the same outreach program that recruited him. After the party's explosion in the election of 2827, Franklin was approached to sit as a senator. Franklin declined, preferring to focus his energy on working within the Dul Kinea branch of the party. His focus proved fruitful as after the resignation of the province's chairman in 2837. After the election of 2842, Franklin eventually accepted the offer to become a senator. After the election of 2853, the SDLP seized control of Dul Kinea for the first time in 30 years. After the resignation of Party Chairwoman Maria Sanchez, Franklin was named the new party chair. After the election of 2856, Franklin was caught in the middle of the bombing of SDLP headquarters. While Prime Minister Franklin Smith killed, Goedring escaped with only minor injuries. After the attack, Franklin largely withdrew from the public eye and let former chairwoman and president Maria Sanchez again become the public face of the party while still running the party himself. Privately, he is cited as staying "I fear this attack and war will define my term as chairman. While the party must make sacrifices in the name of protecting the nation's security, I dread being remembered as the man who sacrificed the party in the name of wartime fervor. There are still things to be done for the people of Egelion, regardless of wartime concerns." After the war ended, Goedring stepped out of politics and retired to once again work outside of the political arena. Personal Life Franklin Goedring has two children, Albert (b. 2817) and Ingrid Goedring (b. 2821). Franklin and his wife Rebecca lived a quite life in Libertania until Franklin died suddenly of a heart attack on July 30, 2875.